Prehistoric Park: The Extinct Sanctuary
by SentaiFan95
Summary: With the park's new expansion, Nigel travels through time to give animals long gone a new chance at survival. However, with aquatic arthropods, killer dinosaurs, and giant sharks, can Nigel really save these beautiful animals without needing saving himself?
1. Mahajanga's Dino

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**After expanding the park's size, Nigel decides to fill the places in with new animals, starting with a cannibalistic dinosaur.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Chapter 1: ****Mahajanga's**** Dino**

The park keepers are seen putting up new fences after hearing that Nigel is not only expanding Prehistoric Park's land, but also getting new animals. Head keeper Bob walks over to see how everything is going.

"Come on, lads! I want this enclosure done before Nigel chooses his next animal!" ordered Bob.

**It is midday at the park and Bob is trying to make new paddocks for the park. Little does Bob know, Nigel has already chosen his animal.**

We see Nigel in his bungalow with a dinosaur book, turned to a chapter with Madagascan dinosaurs in it. On the page, there's a picture of what appeared to be a carnivorous dinosaur.

Nigel looks up from his book and sees the camera and says, "Hey there. If you're wondering what I'm looking at, here it is." He turned the book around and showed the picture. It was indeed a carnivorous dinosaur. It looked like cross between a _Tyrannosaurus_ and a _Carnotaurus._ The dinosaur had an unusually designed head.

"This dinosaur" started Nigel, "is a _Majungasaurus_, a dinosaur discovered in Madagascar. At first, scientists believed it was a _Megalosaurus_ until later researches showed it was a member of the Abelisauridae family. One iconic note of the _Majungasaurus_ is that it is believed to be a cannibal."

**Nigel's right. Recent discoveries show that some bones of **_**Majungasaurus**_** appear to have teeth marks from the only other predator in Madagascar: another **_**Majungasaurus**_**.**

Nigel gets up and leaves the room, going to tell Bob about his plan to go save this rare dinosaur.

We now see that Bob's new enclosure is nearly done. Bob is seen with his fists on his hips. "Hurry it up, guys!" Bob ordered, "If I know Nigel, he will choose an animal any second now!"

"More like, I already have an animal chosen."

Bob turns to see Nigel with a photograph in his hand. Nigel pulls it up and shows it to Bob. It was a skull of an unusual design.

"Let me guess: you're going after a dinosaur, again?" Bob asked.

"Not just any dinosaur: a _cannibalistic_ dinosaur from Madagascar called _Majungasaurus_." Nigel replied.

Bob was flabbergasted. Of all the dinosaur species in that textbook of his, why would Nigel choose a dinosaur that would kill another of its own kind just for a snack?

"What!? Nigel, do you have any idea how hard it would to prevent a dinosaur from killing another!? Terrance and Matilda are a handful enough without them trying to snap each other's head's off!" Bob snapped.

"Then we do what we did to them as we did the Terrance and Matilda." Nigel remarked before running off to tell Suzanne about his dinosaur as well as ask when the next shipment of medical supplies will be. He knows they'll need it in case the new dinosaurs get hungry for their own meat.

Bob sighed and said, "I swear that guy and his passion will be the death of me."

Now we see Suzanne in a smaller version of Big Cat Climb. She crouches down, gets a small chunk of meat out, waves it back and forth, and calls for the _Smilodon_ cubs.

**Meanwhile, Suzanne is still caring for the cubs, despite their age and the fact that small canines can be seen growing.**

"There you go. There you go. Hope this'll fill you up until dinner." Suzanne said to the cubs while she fed them. She got up and said, "These two are doing better. Still a bit of a pain, but getting better. I can't imagine what would happen to them if we'd left them alone, since their mother still can't produce any milk for them."

**The cubs were born from a male and female **_**Smilodon**_** that Nigel saved along with Saba. The female originally had two other cubs before these two, but both died of malnourishment, with their mother nearly joining them if it weren't for Nigel and Saba.**

Just as she was about to leave the paddock, she sees Nigel running toward her. When he stopped, he was as red as a strawberry, sweating like a basketball player, and panting like a dog.

"Nigel!" she said as she walked over. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her response was heavy panting before he pointed his finger up, indicating he needed a moment.

Nigel panted before standing up and asked, "Su*pant*Suzanne *pant**pant* do you *pant* do you know when the next shipment of medical supplies will be?"

Suzanne looked shocked and confused before saying "Should be in around a week. Why?"

At that point, Nigel gave her the photo he showed Bob and said, "That!"

She looked at the photo before widening his eyes and gasped saying, "Nigel! Is that a _Majungasaurus_!?" Nigel replied with a couple nods before leaving, not wanting to get yelled at. Getting yelled at by Bob at one thing, but getting yelled at by Suzanne was another.

She sighed and said, "Nigel: daredevil, adventurer, zoologist, and idiotic child." She sighed again before feeling something nuzzling on her legs. She looked down and saw her adopted cat kids begging for some more food.

**Because of Nigel's big news, Bob has finished the new enclosure and is planning on building a blocking fence like the one at **_**T-Rex**_** Hill. Nigel, packed and ready, is getting ready to go 70 million years ago to what is now Madagascar.**

The time portal activates and Nigel drives his jeep through it, hopefully returning with a couple _Majungasaurus_. When Nigel enters the other side, he is driving through a dense rainforest. All the trees are prehistoric or extinct. There is no grass and the underbrush is as dense as the rainforests in Australia and the Congo Basin in Africa.

The jeep comes to a stop and Nigel walks out and looks around. There are no dinosaurs, but there is a lot on animals making noise, ranging from birds to bugs to amphibians.

"Just what I expected the place to look like." Nigel thought out loud, "No grass, plenty of animals, and a rainforest being denser than the Amazon. No sign of any_ Majungasaurus_ or any dinosaurs in the area."

Nigel surveyed the area and saw no animals. He also saw the place was much too thick and dense to drive through. He sighed and said, "There's no way we can drive through this."

He had Bill bring the jeep back to the park and continued the trek on foot.

**Meanwhile at the park, Bob is finishing what he believes will end the Titanosaurs curious treks.**

Bob is seen walking next to a steel fence. If you look closely, you could see a pair of sleeping Titanosaurs on the ground.

Bob chuckles in triumph before saying, "Finally got them. These guys were a major thorn in my side ever since Nigel got them back to the park with the _Microraptors_. But now I got them! Ha Ha Ha!"

**The Titanosaurs were brought back from prehistoric China when a volcano erupted while they were leaving their nesting ground. Since then, they gave Bob and the park a lot of trouble, even causing a mass escape of several of the parks rescued animals, including Matilda, the **_**Tyrannosaurus**_**. Now, Bob believes he found a way to contain the Titanosaurs by placing metal poles into the ground and connecting them with chains. These poles go as deep as 20 feet.**

Bob continued walking and said, "Got them while they were asleep. Thank God they don't stray too far from one another. By the way, I've finally identified them. Took a while, but I believe they are _Daxiatitan_."

Bob leaves the herd, trying not to disturb them from their sleep and cause a stampede. He enters his jeep and drives to the _Ornithomimus_ paddock. Little does Bob know, the _Daxiatitan's_ damage has just begun…

**Meanwhile, Nigel believes he is finding the proper evidence that a few **_**Majungasaurus'**_** are in the area.**

Nigel is seen standing in front of a carcass of a sauropod dinosaur that looked like a somewhat smaller version of the _Daxiatitan_ at the park. It had exposed ribs, nearly no organs, and missing a head.

"I know what this dinosaur is." Nigel stated, "It's called the _Rapetosaurus_, a relative of the Titanosaurs we have at Prehistoric Park. There's one difference: the size. _Rapetosaurus_ was estimated to be smaller than them, being around 15 meters. Because this carcass is smaller than the Titanosaurs, it might be a young one. It's also fresh, so I might be getting close to what killed it."

Nigel picks some flesh off, wraps it, and puts it in his backpack, saying, "This could be useful as bait."

**What Nigel doesn't know it that he's being followed by a carnivore.**

As Nigel walks away to find the _Majungasaurus_ that did the damage, we see a shadow of a narrow head, semi-long neck, and unusual teeth. It was clearly a carnivore and clearly hungry.

A little while after Nigel walks around, he sees two sets of footprints. One set is from a herd of sauropods, while the other belonged to a carnivore.

Nigel steps towards the prints and examines them closely, saying, "These big circular prints are from the _Rapetosaurus_, most likely migrating to a place to breed, much like the Titanosaurs did before I saved them. The prints with three pointed impressions must belong to _Majungasaurus_. The herd most likely moves through this area on occasion, leading the _Majungasaurus_ to follow them, hunting the smaller or weaker members. This can be seen in modern day were herds of wildebeests cross crocodile infested rivers to get a better source of food."

Nigel is about to follow the tracks until he heard rustling in some shrubs just behind him. He turns around to see what it was. He sees nothing and the rustling stops. Believing it was something of no importance, Nigel continues to follow the tracks. If he'd stayed for a couple moments, he'd possibly seen two _Troodon_-like creatures with sabers on their lower jaws, sleek bodies, and bloodied mouths.

**Back at the park, Bob is having problems containing the stowaway **_**Troodon**_**, whom they named Rascal.**

A truck is seen dropping off Rascal into a holding pen. Bob is seen looking into the pen, looking frustrated and upset.

"I don't like him." Bob said, "He's just too smart. I can fool him every now and again, but he's learning. He's escaped every paddock I've put him in. I'm getting frustrated with him. I'm tempted to either build a moat around his enclosure, make the fence too tall for him to jump over, have an automatic lock, or put one of them invisible fences people use for their dogs."

**The **_**Troodon**_** was brought back by accident while Nigel was getting a **_**Deinosuchus**_** from 75 million years ago. He caused the **_**Daxiatitan**_** to stampede when he scared Bob while he was driving the jeep Nigel used during his time in prehistoric Texas. This caused a mass break out of several dinosaurs, the **_**Phorusrhacos**_**, and the **_**Elasmotherium**_**. Now, Bob is still having problems.**

"When Nigel gets back," Bob said, "I'm going to tell him about Rascals problem."

He turns and heads to the Bug House to calm down.

**Back with Nigel, he is feeling confident that he's closing in on the **_**Majungasaurus**_** He's also feeling nervous because he knows something is closing in on him.**

Nigel is seen still following the tracks. He stops and turns around, barely and briefly seeing the two shapes following him.

"Those two," he whispered, "Must've been following me since I found the _Rapetosaurus_ carcass."

What he says gives him an idea. He goes to an opening and drops some meat, running and hiding into some shrubs and bushes. He hears some squawks and sees the shapes running to the meat he dropped. They were dark green with some lighter hues of green on their sides. Small orange spots can barely be seen on their backs and had an olive green wattle on their throats. They were about as big as Rascal and had front teeth projecting forward.

Nigel instantly smiled and said, "I know what these are. They're _Masiakasaurus_, a rare recently discovered dinosaur with front teeth projecting forward. This is one of two carnivorous dinosaurs that share this trait. No one is sure what they're used for, but now I know. They use their teeth to pick up the flesh and push it further into their mouths to eat it."

The _Masiakasaurus_ pair is seen using their front teeth to grab the rotting flesh and toss it further into their mouths. Once they finished, they smell the air, getting the scent of what's left of Nigel's leftovers.

**With animals with unusual features in his sights and showing an interest in him, how could Nigel not want them at the park?**

Nigel is seen setting up the time portal. The _Masiakasaurus'_ are seen running towards Nigel and the crew. He activates the time portal and runs through it, hoping the _Masiakasaurus'_ will follow him into the park. They did.

Bob is on the platform on a routine checkup to see if Nigel was back with anything. He sees Nigel running through with the crew. Bob was about to get a tranquilizer gun, expecting he was going to need it in case it was a big carnivore. When he saw what was chasing them, he put the tranquilizer gun away and started laughing, heading to the holding pen.

"Suzanne, you should see what Nigel was running from." Bob said over his radio.

When the _Masiakasaurus'_ are in their holding pen, Suzanne walks over to the pen with Nigel in tow. When she laid her eyes on them, she gasped and said, "They're _Masiakasaurus_! They look great!" She turned to Nigel, saying, "You were running from them?"

Nigel shrugged his shoulders and said, "They were most likely trying to get the _Rapetosaurus_ flesh I picked up." He got the said meat and continued, "If they want it, they can have it."

Nigel then tossed what he had left into the holding pen, feeding them with more of their favorite food.

Bob walks over and says, "Nigel, we have a few things to talk about."

**The next day, after a discussion with Nigel, Bob has finally decided what to do with Rascal.**

Bob is seen walking to the new _Troodon_ enclosure, watching over a group of mechanics creating an automatic lock.

"Nigel told me," Bob said, "that the _Troodon_ can jump rather high and could jump over a small moat and a big one would require a bridge, which he would use to escape. I decided to make a ten foot addition to the fences and, as you can see, an automatic lock that would work with the natural fencing here."

After the lock is complete and the addition has been added on, Rascal is placed back into his refurbished home.

Meanwhile, Nigel is getting ready to leave for prehistoric Madagascar.

Nigel is seen running into the portal, hopefully returning with a _Majungasaurus_.

When Nigel goes through the portal, he stops and looks around his surroundings. It's dark and he's in a swamp. A LOUD swamp at that. From his left and right, he heard a lot of loud croaks. He covered his ears and looked around to see what's making the noise. We see A LOT of giant toads making the noise. These toads were big, green, and covered with brown stripes.

Nigel nearly instantly identifies them, half shouting, " I know what these are: they're called _Beelzebufo_, the biggest of the frogs and toads! These amphibians are about 16 inches long and have a huge mouth! Paleontologists theorize that these toads eat anything alive that could fit in its mouth, much like other toads with big mouths did! And WOW! Are they loud or what?!"

**The only time frogs or toads gather and make racket like this is during the mating season. During this time, males try to croak louder than its competitors. If one male has a croak that sounds nearly as loud as another, the males would fight. The winner would be able to mate with the female and the loser would either have to try and mate with another female or get eaten by the winner.**

"These toads," Nigel said, "are amazing, but if I bring a few of these back, Bob would never let me live it down. These animals are WAY too loud."

Nigel leaves the swamp and starts to set up camp. He tries to go to sleep, but can barely do so because of the noise in the jungle.

**It's early morning and there's still no sign of the **_**Majungasaurus**_** anywhere. But before Nigel can find them, he's going to have to endure his rude awakening.**

We see Nigel still asleep, only to be awaken by loud thuds that were coming closer and louder. He listens closely before realizing what was making the noise. Widening his eyes, he quickly got up and yelled, "Everyone, get up and get out of the tents NOW!"

Everyone got out in the nick of time when the tents were crushed by big reptilian feet. When Nigel and the crew get out of the creatures way, Nigel can't help but smile at what caused the devastation.

"Looks like we found the _Rapetosaurus_ herd we were looking for." Nigel said.

We then see a herd of said dinosaur, all leaving a huge track way in the trail, explaining how the gap got there.

**Normally, people would be angered that their campsite was destroyed. But Nigel is not a normal person.**

"These dinosaurs," Nigel started saying, "were most likely prey for _Majungasaurus_, like I said before. The _Majungasaurus_' will most likely follow them until the _Rapetosaurus_ herd reaches their destination. The _Majungasaurus_ will pick off small and weak members of the herd to get a good meal."

Nigel was about to look for the _Majungasaurus_ until he saw a few things on the backs of the_ Rapetosaurus_'. He brought out his binoculars and saw what he was looking at. What he saw were green dots moving on the back of the _Rapetosaurus_. All of the said dots had a small blue stripe horizontally on their sides. They looked like they had long legs and tails, along a somewhat long neck. On the feet were small sickle-like claws.

Nigel couldn't help but smile as he put the binoculars down, saying, "They're _Rahonavis_. They're small bird-like relatives to raptors. While they couldn't fly, they most likely glided, much like the _Microraptors_ at the park."

Nigel and the crew then heard a loud roar, obviously from a giant carnivore. They turn around to get a look at what was making the noise. They see…

Nothing.

"What the-"was all Nigel said before another earsplitting roar interrupted him. He looked around before looking up and chuckling at what was making the noise. The crew looked up and couldn't help but chuckle with Nigel. The camera goes up to show what everyone was chuckling about. We see a _Rahonavis_ chirping and looking down at the crew.

"And apparently," Nigel said, still chuckling, "are great impersonators too."

The _Rahonavis_ 'roared' again before attempting to copy the laughter. Just then, another roar is heard. However, it didn't come from the _Rahonavis_. It looks around and sniffs the air. After a few seconds, it climbs up higher into the tree.

Seeing the _Rahonavis_' reaction, Nigel and the crew stopped laughing and looked around, even in the trees. They didn't see anything, but they knew something was there.

"Come on. Let's make camp." Nigel said. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed the _Rapetosaurus _herd, hoping they'll stop for a rest.

**Now that the crew knows that **_**Rahonavis**_** can mimic the sounds of other dinosaurs, they'll have to be extra careful and not confuse a **_**Majungasaurus**_** roar for a **_**Rahonavis**_**' impersonation.**

After several hours, the _Rapetosaurus_ herd stops to rest and eat. So does Nigel and the crew. They have a weird feeling that there's something odd in the terrain. They don't know what it is, but they know something wrong is going to happen.

"I'm going off into the forest. There might be some _Majungasaurus_ in there." Nigel said after finishing his meal and walking to the forest, away from the crew and the herd.

In the trees, there's a flock of _Rahonavis_ on different trees, eating the bugs on the tree branches. Some were building nests to either sleep in or lay eggs.

Before Nigel could say anything, squawks could be heard. At first, Nigel believes that they belong to some _Masiakasaurus_. He investigates the squawks to confirm his theory. The closer he gets however he realizes that the squawks sounded deeper than a _Masiakasaurus_' squawks.

"That's odd." Nigel said, "The _Masiakasaurus_ we have, they're brothers by the way, sound a little higher pitched than this. Maybe it's a-"

Nigel was interrupted by a roar, clearly from a big carnivore and not from a _Rahonavis_. Nigel's excitement could barely be contained as he ran toward the roar.

**It appears Nigel is getting closer to finding the dinosaur that he would love in his park. However, it is not in the condition he was hoping to find them in.**

When Nigel reaches his destination, he sees what appear to be logs making a small rumbling noise. He looked closely and saw that the "logs" were really young _Majungasaurus_. There were four of them, all a brownish orange color with a peach colored underbelly and greenish stripes on their tails. They looked about as old as Terrence and Matilda looked when they were brought back to the park, but smaller.

He crouched down into the bushes to avoid detection. He stepped closer until an earsplitting roar stopped him, as well as some thuds nearby.

He looked around to see what was making the roar. He found it.

The roar came from an adult male _Majungasaurus_. The male was about the same color as the young ones, however having a darker shade and having red flaps on its head, like that of a chicken's.

"It's a _Majungasaurus_. From the looks of it, it's on the prowl. If it sees us or the babies, it would attack. It would be wise to stay here until it leaves." Nigel whispered.

The _Majungasaurus_ sniffed and looked around. At first, he looks ready to give up the hunt until it smells Nigel near the young ones.

"Uh oh." Nigel said under his breath before scuttling out of the male _Majungasaurus_' sight. All seemed well doing so until…

*SCREEEEEECH*

One of the babies let out an ear splitting screech for an unknown reason. Of course, it was unknown until Nigel looked down and saw what was making it screech: him stepping on the young ones tail.

The _Majungasaurus_ roared and charged toward Nigel and the young dinosaurs. Nigel's response…

"RUN!"

Nigel, the crew and the _Majungasaurus_ babies got up and ran as fast as they could with the male in tow.

**Nigel is now in a heap of trouble. If he shakes the male **_**Majungasaurus**_** off his tail, he loses the young. But if he doesn't, he loses his life. He'll have to think of something fast.**

The crew and the babies continue running until they reach a part of the rainforest too thick to go across.

"It's a dead end!" Nigel yelled. The male stops just a few meters away from the group. His mouth opens slightly, drooling like it hasn't eaten in a long time. The male charges to eat everyone until…

*BANG*

The attack was interrupted by another animal slamming its head into the male's side. The animal is a female _Majungasaurus_. She is somewhat smaller and more streamlined looking than the male and having the same color as the young ones. The female goes into a protective stance and stands in front of the young and the crew, keeping her eyes on the male intruder.

Nigel chuckled for a second before saying, "That must be these young one's mother. Hopefully, she could be enough to handle the male."

After the male got up and regained his posture, the _Majungasaurus_' sized each other up and roared a couple times while Nigel, the crew, and the young hid. Nigel saw this as a distraction and started setting up the time portal.

"I know now is a good time as any other to save these animals. All I need to do is lure the babies and, maybe, try and bring the mother back to the park." Nigel explained as he started to activate the time portal.

When the portal activated, the flash startled the nearby dinosaurs, even stopping the fight between the mother and intruder _Majungasaurus_'.

But this distraction was only momentarily.

While the mother was distracted, the male charged her and knocked her into a tree, causing several leaves and lose branches to fall. While the mother struggled to get up, the male stalked toward the babies and the crew. The babies, seeing their mother down, ran as fast as they could.

The crew directed the babies towards the portal before following them. As the young raced into portal with the crew in tow, Nigel counted, "One…two…three…where's the forth one?"

Back at the other side of the portal, Bob sees the babies and says, "Well, Nigel did it. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about babies. I hope."

Back in prehistoric Madagascar, the crew is seen looking around looking for the missing youngling. Ben, the crewmember who was attacked by the _Mei Long_, saw movement and yelled, "There!"

We see the forth running the opposite direction of its siblings…with the male in tow. The male soon gained up with the young one and snatched it up!

"NO!" Nigel yelled as the male chomped down on the young. He picked up the struggling prey and started shaking it. He stopped for a second before he bashed the young one's head into a nearby tree, causing the crew to wince for the baby. The male then took one more, powerful bite on the young one and stopped. The struggling prey was no longer struggling.

"No…" Nigel said, barely a whisper. A moment of silence fell over the battlefield of a rainforest. Then out of nowhere…

*CRUNCH*

The mother grabbed the male by the neck and twisted it, severing the spinal cord!

The male dropped the dead baby to make one last roar before collapsing on the forest floor, dead. The mother's victory, however, was bitter-sweet. She went over to the baby and sniffed it before gently nuzzling it to see if there was a little bit of life in it. There wasn't.

Nigel closed his eyes to try and not cry. Ben then put a hand on Nigel's shoulder before softly saying, "It wasn't your fault, Nigel. It happened completely by accident."

Nigel nodded before looking at the mother. She looked just as miserable as the crew. Then, after a few minutes, the mother started to eat the dead baby, somewhat surprising the crew. Nigel then explained, "The mother must not have much to eat. Like crocodile mothers, they would spend months guarding the eggs and babies without having so much as a nibble of food. Because her child's dead, she's doing what instinct is telling her: feed."

When she was done with the baby, she looked and sniffed around before making a groan-like roar.

"She must be calling to her other children." Nigel said. Just after he said that, a higher pitch of the roar was heard behind them, causing the mother to look at the portals direction and walk toward he crew and the portal.

The crew quickly went through the portal and ran around the babies who were still calling their mother. Nigel was the last to go through the portal and, after he went past the young, he slowed down and turns around to see if the mother followed.

She did.

When the mother went through, Nigel's regrets quickly disappeared and were replaced with excitement.

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Nigel exclaimed as he hops with joy before climbing the latter to the platform. When he gets to the top, he sees Bob with a tranquilizer gun aimed for the mother.

"I don't think that's necessary, Bob." Nigel said as Bob looked up and lowered the gun. "Those three are her babies. For now, her maternal instincts are overriding her cannibalistic instincts."

As the new additions move toward the holding pens, attracted to the smell of raw meat, Nigel's regrets slowly appeared before quickly disappeared when he thought of how he saved the ones he could save.

**The **_**Majungasaurus**_**' have been through a tough ordeal, but it appears things are slowly recovering for them.**

Just outside the fences of the holding pens, we see the _Majungasaurus_ sharing some meat that was thrown into the holding pen. Bob, Suzanne, and Nigel are seen looking over the dinosaurs. Bob sees something and says, "Uh, Nigel…"

Nigel looks at Bob and says, "What is it Bob?"

"I think there's a parasite or something on the mother." Bob continued, pointing to a moving spot on the back of the mother _Majungasaurus_. Nigel saw what Bob was pointing at and smirked.

"That's no parasite." Nigel started to explain, "We just have another stowaway."

"Joy: more mayhem for all of us." Bob sighed, remembering Rascal and the trouble he caused.

Nigel chuckled before continuing, "I don't think he'll be as big a trouble as Rascal. He's a _Rahonavis_, a small dinosaur that's too small to cause little trouble."

The mother _Majungasaurus_, tired from the fight she had, yawns and lays down, starting to fall asleep. The _Rahonavis_, struggling to gain its footing due to the movement, fell off the mother. He, at the last minute, glided to the ground before clumsily landing. When he looks around, the three babies see the small dinosaur and lick their bloody jaws. When the _Rahonavis_ spotted the younglings, he stood there for a couple seconds before turning tail and run, the young ones in pursuit. The chase was over before it began as the _Rahonavis_ climbed the fence where the group is and jumped through the thin holes in the fences and lands in Nigel's arms, the babies stopping mere feet before they could collide with the fence, growling with frustration before heading back to their mother.

Nigel quickly grabbed the scared and winced with pain as the _Rahonavis_' hand claws penetrated his skin.

"It's alright, little guy." Nigel said through the pain. He could feel the little dinosaur's heart race as it settles down. The _Rahonavis_ settles downs and jumps off Nigel and lands on the ground. The _Rahonavis_ looked up at the group with curiosity, waiting for their next move.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Bob asked, pointing to the stowaway, who flinches when Bob points at him, but still doesn't run away.

Nigel replied, "The only thing we can do: keep it."

**After some time, things settle down at the park. The **_**Majungasaurus **_**family settles into their new home at **_**Majungasaurus**_** Meadow. The **_**Masiakasaurus **_**brothers are in their new enclosure, getting ready for their next meal. As for the **_**Rahonavis**_**…**

We see Nigel in his bungalow, feeding the completely healed _Microraptor_, as well as a little guest as well: the _Rahonavis_.

"There you guys go." Nigel said as he held his hand with mealworms in it to feed the bird-like dinosaurs.

…**he's getting along well with the locals, even the injured **_**Microraptor**_**, who is now ready to join the others in their paddock.**

Nigel looks at the camera and says, "I've named him Rico, after one of the penguins in that DreamWorks movie _Madagascar_. He just seems to act a little too brave for his own well being. By the way, the female _Microraptor_ is named Gill, after my wife."

Bob walks in and says, "Rico's cage is ready. Whenever you want, they will be just outside the bungalow, in the aviary."

Nigel nodded and got up, placing the mealworms on the window sill to let the dino-birds finish their snacks. He then followed Bob to the aviary to confirm it's suitable for them, leaving the camera man alone with the creatures.

**Next time…**

**Nigel travels to Africa to save Martha's grandpa…**

*Shows a shot of Nigel behind bushes while spying on some elephants too large to be elephants*

…**while Bob is having trouble with the **_**Deinosuchus**_**, calling an old friend of his for help.**

*Shows a shot of the _Deinosuchus_ attacking Bob while he's on the bridge, but misses, then skips to another shot of Bob shaking hands with a woman with a small teenage girl to her side*

**With the park ever expanding, things are definitely not going to be easy for everyone.**

And with that, this chapter comes to a close. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the later ones too. This chapter, Nigel caught:

**2 **_**Masiakasaurus**_** (Both Male)**

**4 **_**Majungasaurus **_**(One Female and three Males)**

**1 **_**Rahonavis**_** (Male)**

I don't own _Prehistoric Park_ or the characters it has. That honor belongs to the Impossible Pictures Productions.

So, do you like, dislike, or so-so? If dislike, give me good reasons. No flames, just constructive criticism.


	2. Africa's Uprising

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time, Nigel goes in deep as he plans to capture a mammoth older the Woolly Mammoth and tangling with saber-tooth cats faster than most big cat's alive, while Bob deals with Nigel's amphibious reptile.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Chapter 2: Africa's Uprising**

**Things are starting to look up at Prehistoric Park. Due to the recent expansion of the park, new animals are being added, including the **_**Majungasaurus**_** family rescued from Nigel's adventure in Cretaceous Madagascar. Now Nigel has bigger plans.**

At Nigel's bungalow, he is on his computer, looking at an image of what looked like an elephant on steroids, but looked smaller than an elephant. The tusks did look bigger than Martha's tusks, however.

Nigel turned from his computer and said, "This is _Mammuthus africanavus_, a possible ancestor of the mammoths. Its common name is the African Mammoth because, like the name says, it's found in Africa."

**The African Mammoth was around during the time **_**Australopithecus**_** was around, approximately 3 million years ago. During this time, African animals started to look like what they do today, but there were still several oddities during the time, a few of which Nigel would have to be careful with.**

He then gets a drawing of a big cat on the computer. It looked like one of the _Smilodons_ the park has, but smaller in size, muscle-mass, and canines.

"This is _Homotherium_. It is a powerful big cat that may have hunted the African Mammoth's young. They look like smaller _Smilodons_, but may have behaved more like cheetahs due to them having similar body structure."

Nigel then looks back at the African Mammoth, saying, "I'll try to get this big boy first and get the_ Homotherium_ afterwards."

Nigel leaves to find Bob after he marked a place to put the new mammoth on the map of Prehistoric Park.

**Nearby, Bob is in for a surprise that will nearly give him a heart attack.**

We see Bob walking across the bridge over _Deinosuchus_ Dip, carrying a big bag of duck food for the _Ornithomimus_. He was humming a catchy tune due to his good mood. His mood gets crushed when…

*SPLASH*

*CHOMP*

…The _Deinosuchus_ jumps out of the water and chomps at the bridge, barely missing before plummeting back into the water with another splash. However, the attack caused Bob to fall on his rear with shock and fear, losing his grip on the bag. The bag falls into the pond, getting eaten by the _Deinosuchus_ in one bite.

Bob, after regaining his nerves, got up, looked down at the water and sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Bob said. "This is the third time she struck at someone while they were crossing the bridge. The first one nearly fell in the water. Second time gave the victim a sprained ankle. I don't know if we're underfeeding her or what."

Bob sighs again before seeing Nigel heading towards him. Bob walks off the bridge to save Nigel the trip. And, perhaps, the jaws of a vicious killer.

"Hey, Bob," Nigel said, "I was looking around the-"he stopped what he was saying and noticed that Bob was wet.

"Why are you wet?" Nigel asked.

Bob looked down and saw that he was indeed wet, mainly in one particular area.

Bob started to show signs of embarrassment before he said, "The _Deinosuchus_ attacked. It was the splash that got me."

Nigel believed Bob about the _Deinosuchus_ attacking him. He was all too familiar with the complaints he received from his employees. However, Nigel didn't believe Bob about the water, as the first two were not as wet as Bob.

Nigel smirked and said, "Whatever you say Bob. Anyway, are the enclosures near the elephant herd and _Smilodon_ enclosure complete?"

Bob replied, "Should be done within an hour. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I'm after another mammoth and saber-tooth cat." Nigel said. When he saw Bob give him a weird look, he continued, "Don't worry. They'll be smaller than the ones we have."

Bob sighed with relief before saying, "Good. Martha may be a good mammoth, but even Suzanne and I have difficulties with her and the _Smilodons_ are just as hard to care for."

Nigel nodded before heading toward the holding pens, where the time portal as getting set up. When he was out of view, Bob sighed again and looked back at the pond, where he sees the _Deinosuchus_ floating at the surface like a huge log.

"I don't know what to do with her, but I know someone who might." Bob said. "She doesn't know everything about crocodiles, but her husband did. He's too busy to help so his wife will do. She most likely picked up a few things from him. She might know what to do. I'll give her a call…" He then looked down at his wet pants before whispering, "…After I throw these in the washer."

A few chuckles were heard from the camera crew. Bob hears the chuckles, looks at them and said, "You heard that, didn't you?"

**While Bob deals with the **_**Deinosuchus**_** problem, Nigel prepares for his African expedition, willing and ready to bring Martha's grandparent back for a really old-fashioned family reunion.**

The time portal activates as Nigel gets his pack on his back. When everything is set, Nigel and the camera crew walks through the portal to see, to Nigel, a familiar sight.

They were transported into a savanna, complete with yellow grass, shrubs, a few acacia trees, and even a small river. Some animals were already found, moving away from the portal. They looked like camels, but bigger and don't have as much hair as a camel. The color was also different, being a lighter red with a white belly.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe those are _Blancocamelus_, an ancestor of the camel. Not much is really known about them. But I know this: they are gorgeous."

**Nigel knows to steer clear of wild camels because they, like other wild animals, are unpredictable. It's also because **_**Blancocamelus**_** may have the same disgusting defense as their descendents.**

"Camels have one of the most disgusting defenses ever." Nigel said, "Camels will spit if they feel threatened. If you ignore the first two warning spit shots, you would get a powerful loogie right in the face. I don't know if _Blancocamelus_ has the same defense, but a part of me doesn't want to find out."

The crew started to leave the herd alone to search for the African Mammoth.

After several hours, there's still no sign of either of their target animals, and there is signs of a storm heading towards them. They soon started to put up a campsite just outside a small forest.

**Back at the Park, Bob has a short term solution until his assist arrives to help him with the **_**Deinosuchus**_**.**

Bob is shown placing a 'Do-Not-Cross' sign on one end of the bridge as another employee puts another sign at the other end.

After Bob puts the sign down, he says, "I'm redirecting the route to go around the _Deinosuchus_ Dip and go cross the bridge over the crocodile enclosure. The only problem is that it will take longer and, in any natural sanctuary, every second counts, especially here. I just hope-"

"_Bob, someone is here to see you. She has a girl with her and says you called her for help._"

Bob was interrupted by his walkie-talkie. He picks it up from his belt and says, "Hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

When Bob placed the walkie-talkie back on his belt, mumbling to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have told her it was a child's dream come true."

Bob then goes to the main work station, where the guests have arrived at. When Bob arrives, we see a woman in her early 40s in a tan shirt and matching shorts. Next to her is a girl about 9-years-old with similar attire. These are Terri and Bindi Irwin, the widow and daughter of great Steve Irwin.

Bob offered his hand and said, "I'm glad you could be here. I was expecting to wait a few weeks for you arrive."

Terri shook hand with Bob before saying, "We were already around when you called. We were on our way back from a convention before you called. So what's all this I hear about a giant croc problem?"

"Yeah. Mom said you were good with animals, mainly reptiles." Bindi said, deciding to join in the conversation.

Bob looked sheepishly at the Irwin's and said, "Well, this croc is…special if you know what I mean. It'd be easier to show you."

Terri said, "Alright, Bob. Also, how about a tour once we're done?"

Bob nodded before leading them to the _Deinosuchus_ enclosure.

**Meanwhile, Nigel goes to investigate the aftermath of the storm in prehistoric Africa.**

After the storm, Nigel exits his tent while everyone else took a nap to wait out the storm. The storm created a small creek that was already gaining some popularity, as a few zebras and ostriches were taking drinks from it. Nigel, suddenly feeling thirsty, goes to the creek to get a drink, being careful not to scare the local wildlife.

When he reaches the creek, he cups his hands together and dips them into the fresh, clean water. However, before he could take a drink…

*ROOOOOAAAAR*

…A loud trumpeting noise disrupts the tranquility of the area, as well as the crew's sleep. When Nigel looks at the direction of the noise, dropping the water he collected, seeing a large animal slowly coming towards him and it doesn't look happy.

The animal looked like an elephant, complete with grey skin and tusks. However, the tusks were on the chin and pointed downward rather than them being on the sides of the mouth pointing upward, as well as smaller trunks. To make matters worse, there were several more with it.

Nigel, after seeing the aggressive elephant look-alikes, runs to the tents yelling, "Everyone, to the trees, now!"

The crew quickly left their tents and ran to the forest edge. After everyone left, a younger animal trampled the tents, releasing a playful trumpet as it did.

After everyone went into the forest, Nigel looks back to get a proper look at them while he was panting, tired from the running.

"I believe*pant**pant* those are _Deinotherium_." Nigel said, "They're distant relatives to the elephant and even more distant relatives to mammoths. Because there's young here, this is most likely a matriarchal herd passing by."

The _Deinotherium_ scare away the other animals to have more than their share of water. While the adults drank from the creek, the young either played with each other or ate from the bushes. One of the sub-adults went to a tree to get some leaves. However, he wasn't able to reach them.

Nigel said, "That big boy can't seem to reach the leaves he wants. I wonder…"

The young _Deinotherium_ walked closer to the tree, where the branch connects to the tree, lower than where the leaves are. It then raised its head and tusks above the branch and pulled down, causing the branch to snap and fall.

Nigel smirked before saying, "I thought so. Some paleontologists believed that those tusks were used to break branches too high for the trunks to reach. They may have other uses as well."

As the sub-adult eats, a younger _Deinotherium_ walks up to the branch. It was just barely smaller than a man. It tries to get a few leaves, but the older one trumpets at the young one, who then runs away with a scared squeal. The squeal got the attention of the adults. They turned their attention back to the creek when they saw no danger.

The calf went to the same tree and tried to do what the sub-adult did. However, it could not reach any of the branches, so it tried to stand on its hind legs and use its trunk. But no matter how far it reached, it couldn't even reach a single leaf.

Nigel said, "Aw, poor guy. He can't reach the leaves and the big boy over there isn't sharing. Maybe the calf's-"

*ROAR*

*SQUEAL*

*THUD*

Nigel was again interrupted by a loud noise, but not by an angry _Deinotherium_. The calf had fallen on its side and a big cat was on it. The cat looked like the _Homotherium_, but somewhat more muscular and the canines, which were barely visible at the distance, were bigger. It was a yellowish brown with spots that resembled leopard spots but bigger and, for some spots, longer.

The big cat was clawing at the _Deinotherium's _side, causing the victim to squeal even louder, and was about to bit into the calf's neck. Before it could, however, one of the adults, presumably the mother ran toward the attacker, trumpeting at the top of her lungs.

The cat, realizing it was suicide to continue the attack, jumped off and ran back into the forest, barely missing the crew. The mother then helped the calf get up, but the claw marks made him weak and he could barely stand before limping behind his mother back to herd.

Nigel, after witnessing the attack, said, "I think that was _Dinofelis_, another big cat that lived in Africa at the time. They were believed to have hunted our early ancestors and other animals that lived at the time. They, apparently, used camouflage to hunt prey, like leopards and jaguars do in the modern day. But the only time I've heard of big cats hunting baby elephants in this situation is when they're desperate."

"Nigel, look." One of the crew members said as he pointed toward the bush where the _Dinofelis_ fled from the mother _Deinotherium_. The _Dinofelis_' head could barely be seen sticking out of the bush.

This confused Nigel until he looked back at the _Deinotherium_ herd. He saw that the baby was still covered in blood and was limping, occasionally shaking his head.

"But maybe this big cat is smarter than those in the modern day." Nigel said. "The _Dinofelis_ injured the _Deinotherium_ calf enough for it to get critically injured. There is just no way for him to finish this migration with those injuries, and that _Dinofelis_ knows that, too."

**At the rate the calf is losing blood, he will die within a couple of days, or less. Until then, the **_**Dinofelis**_** will stay in hiding and wait until it has the meal of a lifetime.**

Giving the herd one last glance, Nigel and the crew turn and leaving, leaving the mourning for the _Deinotherium_ herd.

**Back at the Park, Bob explains to Terri the problem with the Park's resident giant croc.**

As Bob, Terri, and Bindi are walking to _Deinosuchus_ Dip, Bob explains the situation of the hungry crocodile properly to Terri.

"…And I'm at a loss. I mean she's a big croc and I know she has to eat a lot, but I just don't know how much." Bob said as he and the girls stopped at the bridge.

Terri looked out at the pond to try and get a look at the crocodile that's giving Bob and the Park trouble. However, she doesn't see the _Deinosuchus_ anywhere.

"I don't see her anywhere." Terri said, "I can't tell if you're under or over-feeding her if I can't tell how big she is."

Bob looked around and saw that Terri is right. Normally, she's either basking by the beach on the other side of the pond or is floating at the center of the pond. But right now, she's doing neither.

"There!"

Bindi suddenly shouted and pointed at the bridge. When Bob and Terri looked to where Bindi was pointing, at the bridge, they saw something that caught their attentions: bubbles!

"Bob, did you put a bubbler in the pond?" Terri asked.

"Of course not." Bob said, "We don't put anything in an animal enclosure if it doesn't help them. It's most likely the _Deinosuchus_."

This statement caught Terri by surprise. "_Deinosuchus_!? As in the giant, prehistoric, dinosaur eating crocodile _Deinosuchus_?!"

Bob's eyes widen as he covered his mouth. He knew he forgot to do something after Nigel requested Saba's help with the _Smilodon_: Tell other natural specialists about Prehistoric Park.

Bob then sighed and said, "Sorry. I forgot to mention this a few months ago to the other animal experts, but Nigel planned on traveling back in time to get prehistoric animals back from the past and into the modern day. One of the residents is a female _Deinosuchus_ from Cretaceous Texas and is, as of right now, causing a problem here."

Terri was speechless, as was Bindi. How is it possible to get the great treasures of natural history through time travel?

After regaining her senses, Terri asked, "How is that possible?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have a problem with the _Deinosuchus_. She attacks the bridge whenever someone crosses it, trying to get a snack. We're not sure if she being underfed or not." Bob said.

Terri thought about what Bob said before nodding. She asked Bob, "How big is she? In both length and weight?"

Bob said, "About 32 feet long and about 7 tons. Why?"

"Normally," Terri said, "Modern crocs would eat up to 40 pounds of meat before they stop. Some are up to over 18 and weigh as much as over 900 pounds. I just have one last question: How much meat do you feed her?"

Bob replied, "About 78 pounds a week."

Terri nodded before saying, "There's the problem: You guys are underfeeding her. Just give her about over a ton of meat a month and, hopefully, she'll be fine."

Bob was surprised, but didn't say anything. But he had to consider the other predators in the Park.

"What about the other carnivores?" Bob asked, "We have two _T-rexes_ that are growing fast, a pair of _Smilodon_ that had two cubs, a _Phorusrhacos_, a crafty _Troodon_, and a family of _Majungasaurus_. They all eat a lot, especially the _Rexes_."

When Bob finished the list of the carnivores at the Park, Bindi beamed and looked at her mother with hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Can we look at the animals they have here?" Bindi asked, not even thinking of keeping her excitement inside.

"Maybe when this little ordeal's over." Terri replied before she turned back to Bob. "Maybe get a little bit of meat from each of the carnivores and give it to her, or maybe try and get more shipments of meat for her."

Bob thought about this for a moment before saying, "I'll check with Suzanne and Nigel about the meal budget for the animals. It would be wise to check with them before doing anything with the animal's diet."

Terri nodded before looking down at Bindi. Bindi still looked like she wanted to take a tour around. Terri looked back at Bob with a smirk on her face. She then asked this little statement.

"How about a tour around the Park?"

**Back in Prehistoric Africa, Nigel believes that he is one step closer to getting the animals he's been searching for.**

Nigel and the crew are walking through another small forest. As they cross it, they hear a trumpeting sound and head toward the origin of the sounds.

When they reach the end of the forest, where the noise was, they saw a small herd of elephants. However, these elephants were not elephants.

These elephants are smaller in size, but had huge tusks. They travelled in a small herd, one that had only three adults and two calves. Basically, they looked like small, hairless mammoths.

When Nigel laid his eyes on the small herd, he couldn't help but smile.

"Those are the African Mammoths we've been searching for." Nigel said, "Looks like this is another matriarchal herd. There's no doubt that this small herd would make a…"

Nigel trails off as he sees a heart-wrenching scene several yards away from the herd: a baby African Mammoth that's just as big as a man squealing in distress as an adult was seen lying in a big pool of mud from the waist down, not moving at all. Some jackals were in the bushes not too far away from the mammoths and a couple of vultures are seen flying over head.

"I think that baby's mother is dead." Nigel said sadly, "She must've got stuck in the mud and either died of dehydration or starvation."

One of the female African Mammoths went toward the calf when a large and familiar trumpeting sound was heard. The mammoths look at the direction of the noise and see big and dangerous rival animals heading their way: a small herd of male _Deinotherium_!

The herd of mammoth quickly reacted and left before a confrontation would begin. The only mammoth that didn't budge was the calf, who was still squealing over its dead mother. An adult was about to trumpet to get its attention before a _Deinotherium_ interrupted her and chased her away

"This is not good." Nigel said, "That baby's all alone and won't survive if that bachelor herd notices him."

The crew acted quickly and tried to go around the herd undetected.

**The calf is in dire trouble. Nigel will have to act as fast as he can to save the calf before the bachelors notice it or the crew.**

Nigel and the crew head toward the other end of the small forest to stay out of sight of the _Deinotherium_ herd and get closer to the mammoth calf. However, a small yet vast plain is between the crew and the calf, which would put them in serious risk if they try to cross.

Nigel looks back at the herd. The herd appears to be eating from the bushes, too preoccupied to even listen to the calf's squeals.

"The _Deinotherium_ are too busy eating." Nigel said, "Perhaps now's our chance to cross."

Before anyone could even think about stopping him, Nigel is already on the move, running as fast but as quietly as he could.

Thankfully, Nigel was able to reach the squealing calf without getting noticed by any of the _Deinotherium_. Now all Nigel had to do was get the calf back to the park.

He sets up the time portal and tries to get the calf's attention with a fallen tree branch covered in leaves. However, Nigel can't get the baby's attention.

The calf stopped squealing and looked down; apparently, he realized his mother's dead and is mourning her death.

"Poor thing." Nigel said. "If we don't bring him back to the park, he'll die. I refuse to let that happen."

Nigel tried to push the mourning calf into the portal, but the animal just pushed Nigel back with its powerful trunk, causing him to fall on his rear end.

"Ow." Nigel said, "If food or force won't move him, what will?"

His question was immediately answered when he saw two shapes heading towards them at high speeds. Hey were going so fast, Nigel couldn't identify them, but he knew they were trouble.

When the calf looked at what Nigel was seeing, he immediately turned around and accidentally ran into the time portal.

"Well, that answered that question." Nigel said.

**Meanwhile, Bob was giving Terri and Bindi the tour they will never forget.**

Bob, Bindi, and Terri are on the platforms over the time portal as he explains how Nigel gets the animals from the past.

"This is where Nigel gets the prehistoric animals." Bob said, "We call it the time portal."

Just after Bob finished the sentence, the time portal activated, shocking Terri and Bindi.

"Is that…the actual portal?" Terri asked, eyes not leaving the now active time portal.

"Yep." Bob confirmed, "Beautiful isn't it?"

A few moments later, the baby mammoth came scurrying out from the portal, giving the female naturalists another shock of awe and interest.

"So that's Nigel's target animal." Bob said before adding, "And it's one of the few cute ones, too."

Just then Nigel ran through, looking as though he's being chased by some predator.

"Bob!" Nigel shouted, not noticing the girls, "Get two holding pens up and running now!"

Before Bob could ask why, Nigel was already tailing the calf to make sure he is placed in a holding pen quickly.

Terri asked, "Bob, what's going on?"

Bob sighed before saying, "Knowing Nigel, some giant flesh-eating monster right on his-"

Before Bob finished his sentence, two fast-moving animals zoomed through the portal, startling Bob, Terri, and Bindi.

"What was that!?" Bindi said after the silhouettes left, apparently trying to get Nigel and his prize.

"Trouble." Bob replied before ordering, "Get another holding pen open NOW!"

Nigel was able to bring the mammoth calf to a holding pen before looking back. The two predators were hot on their heels and almost on top of them.

Nigel quickly climbs the stairs, yelling "Close the gate!"

The gate closed just before the predators could get through. Instead, they stopped a good meter, just barely stopping in time to avoid slamming into the closed gate.

When they stopped and Nigel was on top of the stairs, he turned and got a good look at the predators.

They looked like _Dinofelis_ only slimmer and different colors, as well as smaller canines. The color was a whitish-yellow with black spots. The spots looked like that of a jaguar's, with some looking like cheetah spots. Also, one was slightly bigger and had a small, barely visible mane on its neck.

Nigel smiled before saying. "Those are _Homotherium_, the other animals we were looking for. Those two must be in desperate need of food because there are only two big cats I know of that hunt in packs: lions and _Smilodon_."

Bob, Terri, and Bindi walked up to Nigel after the _Homotherium_ were being tranquilized and being held in separate holding pens.

"Nigel, where are we going to put them?" Bob said.

Nigel turned to Bob and said, "I think there's an enclosure near the vet clinic that could house these two." He then looked at Terri. "I see you brought some help about the _Deinosuchus_. It's a pleasure to meet you, Terri."

Nigel offered his hand to Terri, who shook it before saying, "Likewise. Nigel, I would like to talk to you and Suzanne about the Park's budget. It would help stop the attacks."

Nigel nodded before they all left to discuss the Park's food budget.

**After some time, the **_**Deinosuchus**_** problem is solved rather quickly. The attacks have stopped and the chances of there being any more are at an all time low.**

Nigel, Terri, and Bindi are looking over the _Deinosuchus _Dip enclosure and see the big crocodile basking in the sun with her mouth wide open.

"I don't know how to thank you Terri." Nigel said, "Someone could've been killed by this titanic croc if it weren't for you."

Terri looked down at Bindi, who smiled at her, before looking back at Nigel and said, "Well, we still haven't finished that tour Bob was giving us. Perhaps you could finish what he started?"

Nigel just smirked and nodded before leading to _T-rex_ Hill, leaving the _Deinosuchus_ to continue her basking in peace.

After a few steps, Bindi asked, "By the way, what are you naming the mammoth calf?"

"I was thinking Darwin. How does that sound?" Nigel replied.

"Doesn't sound like a bad name to me." Terri said as Bindi nodded in agreement.

**After the assistance of Terri, the Park starts to settle down as the new additions are added to their enclosures. The **_**Homotherium**_** are placed in a new enclosure built specifically for big cats, held in separate sides just like the **_**Smilodon**_**. As for Darwin…**

Darwin is in the same fencing Martha was in when she was introduced to the elephant matriarch with Nigel, Suzanne, and several other staff members outside the fences.

"I know that Martha was barely accepted," Nigel said, "But we know what will happen if he isn't in a herd soon."

Suzanne yells, "Alright, let her in!"

After the order, the elephant matriarch is led into the other side of the fence. The elephant, not sure what's going on, sees the calf and is immediately interested. Darwin, at first, cowers at the sight of the bigger animal until he sees curiosity in the alpha's eyes rather than anger. He then returns the signs of curiosity with his own curiosity.

"They're defiantly curious about on another." Nigel pointed out.

"Agreed." Suzanne said,"This is very similar to when we introduced her to Martha. You think now's the time?"

Nigel nodded and gestured to the keepers to open the gate. Soon after, Darwin ran toward the elephant and hugged her leg with his trunk. After a few seconds, he lets go and follows the alpha back to the herd.

"To be honest," Nigel sighed, "That went better than expected."

Suzanne nodded as they both looked as the pair left to join the herd, as they awaited their leader and adopted son.

**Next time, Nigel travels to Cretaceous France to get a dangerous and smart animal.**

*Shot of Nigel running through a pathway with a mountains on one side and a dense forest on the other, either chasing something or being chased*

**Back at the Park, Bob is having trouble with some old yet new animals…**

*Shot of Bob and several keepers chasing small dinosaurs, all of which look like a certain big nuisance the Park has experienced*

**While Suzanne helps Darwin fit into the elephant herd, as well as getting him acquainted with the Park's resident mammoth.**

*Shot of a smiling Suzanne brushing Martha as she is nursing Darwin*

**For now, everyone is just relaxing, enjoying the rarely occurring "slow days" at Prehistoric Park.**

And now, another chapter is done. I am sorry for the long wait. I hope I made up for it with a cameo appearance of Terri and Bindi. This chapter takes place before Steve's death, so don't question me about that. This chapter, Nigel caught:

**1 African Mammoth**** (Male)**

**2 **_**Homotherium **_**(One Female and one Male)**

Again, I don't own _Prehistoric Park_ or the characters it has. That honor belongs to the Impossible Pictures Productions.

So, do you like, dislike, or so-so? Again, I apologize for the long wait, as well as some inaccuracies in the first chapter that may be found.


	3. Burning Raptor

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**Today, Nigel travels to one of Europe's islands during the Late Cretaceous to get a dinosaur that would do a lot of harm if he's not careful, while Bob gets a surprise from the**_** Daxiatitan**_** and Suzanne hopes to get the prehistoric elephant ancestors to get along.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Chapter 3: Burning Raptor**

Nigel is looking through his books to find an animal that would be an excellent addition to the Park's ever expanding territory.

**Everything is surprisingly calm at the Park. With the newest residents adapting to their new homes, Nigel starts the search for a new animal that lived on an island that neighbored the prehistoric land of minis.**

Nigel opens a book and smirks. He believes he found the next dinosaur to bring back to the Park. The pages show an artists' depiction of a raptor.

"This," Nigel said as he pointed at the picture, "Is a raptor from Cretaceous France. Called _Pyroraptor_, the first fossils were discovered after a forest fire that occurred in the area. That's how it got its name, which means 'fire thief.'"

Nigel got up and went to tell Bob about his plans on bringing a new raptor to the Park.

**Meanwhile, Suzanne is keeping a close eye on the elephant herd's newest member.**

Suzanne is at Mammoth Mount, watching over the two misfits of the herd. Martha is now shown as the alpha's child's nanny, often playing with the baby elephant when the other herd members are busy. However, Darwin is mostly seen alone.

"I don't know what wrong." Suzanne said, "I don't know if he's a loner or if he's lonely. I haven't seen him interact with any of the herd members. On occasion, he'll stay next to the alpha's side, but that's it. If I don't get him to properly interact with the herd, he might die."

**Darwin isn't old enough to eat solid food and is losing too much weight. If Suzanne doesn't do something, he might not survive any longer.**

She looks at Martha playing with the herd's baby, causing her to smirk.

"Maybe if I get the misfits to interact with one another, maybe he'll be able to interact with the rest of herd with ease." Suzanne explained.

**While Suzanne's idea is being put into play, Nigel begins his exploration to Cretaceous France to get what could be one of his most dangerous animals.**

As Nigel get's into the jeep, Bob come up and drops off some last-minute essentials.

"You almost forgot those." Bob said over the roaring engine, "Think you can get something that won't snap at each other? Those _Homotherium_ are still trying to kill each other."

"No promises, Bob." Nigel said as he drove through the time portal.

Bob sighed, "Knowing him, he might bring along-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a small chirping sound. He turns around to see what was making the noise. He sees an animal that looked surprisingly like the _Daxiatitan_. The creature, however, had a small neck, large eyes, and stubby legs. The similarity was still uncanny.

"What the…" was all Bob could manage before the animal turned tail and ran, surprisingly fast.

"Hold it!" Bob yelled as he chased it, "Don't let it get away!"

**As Bob chases this new animal, Nigel begins his plan to capture this intelligent and elusive predator.**

Nigel is driving through a semi-mountainous region. It looked like the Rocky Mountains, but there are fewer conifers and other plants in modern America.

"During the Late Cretaceous," Nigel said as he drove through a pathway, "Europe was mostly a chain of islands. One of the most famous of these islands was the Hațeg Island, an island which contained mini-dinosaurs, such as the _Magyarosaurus_. Here, the dinosaurs are smaller than those on the mainland, but definitely bigger than those on Hațeg."

When Nigel sees an empty plain, he stops the jeep to set up camp and, hopefully, find the _Pyroraptor_.

**Back at the Park, Suzanne's plan is put into action.**

Suzanne and her assistant are leading Martha away from the herd and toward Darwin, who is looking rather thin.

Suzanne said, "That's it, girl. That's it."

**Suzanne is hoping that Martha's fatty mammoth milk will be able to help Darwin gain weight faster. If the plan works, Darwin may even see Martha as his other mother.**

Suzanne turns to the camera, while she is still leading Martha, and says, "Darwin cannot eat solid foods. He's still too young. I'd say he would need to be weaned in about a year. Normally, we'd get a bottle of elephant milk and give it to him, but he doesn't have enough weight in him and could start losing tissues. We need to get something in his system fast or he'll never make it."

When the vets reached their destination, Darwin looked at Martha and ran into the bushes, obviously scared.

"That's why he's avoiding everyone, he's shy!" Suzanne said as she let Martha go. The mammoth walked up into the bushes and started eating. The baby mammoth stood where he was, paralyzed with fear.

Suzanne sighs. "This is gonna take longer than I thought.

**Back in Cretaceous France, Nigel continues his search for the elusive raptor. Little does he know, he will get more than he bargained for.**

Nigel is walking through a rather dense alpine forest, hoping for signs of the residential dinosaurs. After a while, he finds what appears to be a game trail. A HUGE game trail.

"This trail is huge." Nigel said.

"There must be multiple titans moving through here. I've only seen trails for big animals like this in Prehistoric China with the _Daxiatitan_, but not as big. Maybe the _Pyroraptor_ will…"

*BOOM!* *BOOM!* *BOOM!*

Before Nigel could finish, he hears a loud booming noise interrupts him. The sound comes from behind him, so he turns to see what's causing the noise. When he does, he gets a major case of déjà vu as he runs out of the trail and into the semi-dense forest. He turns to get a good view of the animals that nearly trampled him.

The animals were a group of sauropods. Titanosaurs, to be precise. The herd was composed of over 15 animals of various sizes, about seven adults and two youngsters were dark-grey with several spikes on the back while the heads were orange and had a tannish underbelly. The remaining five adults and one youngster were brown with a black and white stripe pattern on the tip of the tails and had a red stripe on the head going down to the mouth.

"I know what these are." Nigel said, "Those are _Ampelosaurus_ and _Hypselosaurus_, the resident sauropods of France. They may be small compared to other more famous Titanosaurs from the mainland, only growing as big as the _Tyrannosaurus_ which, while defiantly bigger than a human, are completely small compared to, say for example, the _Argentinosaurus_. This was due to the environment being smaller and having limited area to move around. The dinosaurs had to shrink in size in order to survive."

When Nigel finished, the last of the herd were gone and started to head towards a river on the other side of the valley.

"Normally," Nigel said, "I'd go chase them and get them to Prehistoric Park. However, Bob made me promise to never bring any more sauropods, no matter how small they may be. *sigh* Shame. They'd all make lovely additions. But if I follow this side of the ravine, I might find a nest site. There might be some animals there that could be preyed upon by the _Pyroraptor_."

When Nigel is sure the Titanosaurs have left, he continued to trek to where the Titanosaurs left in order to find the _Pyroraptor_.

**Back at the Park, Suzanne is having difficulty getting the mammoths to get along.**

Suzanne is watching over the mammoths. Martha was still eating from the bushes as Darwin was hiding behind the trees and shrubs not so far away.

Suzanne sighs, "He's been standing there for a while and Martha barely even knows he even exists. *sigh* If he doesn't interact with her, we would have to bottle-feed him. But not only would he still be separate from the herd, he would never be fully accepted by the herd. And for a child his age, that's not an option."

As Martha continues eating, Darwin tries to get out of there. However, he accidentally steps on a fallen stick, cracking under his weight. This caught Martha's attention. She stopped eating and saw Darwin standing behind the tree.

Darwin, paralyzed with fear, just stood there, waiting for Martha to make a move. Martha, now curious, reaches her trunk out to Darwin. His response was to back up, but bumped into another tree. Martha recoils her trunk for a minute, surprised by Darwin's reaction.

After a few moments, Martha elongates her trunk again, causing Darwin to flinch. Martha continues to come closer with her trunk before she stops, waiting for a proper response.

Suzanne, who was watching over the mammoths, says, "Now this is exactly what I want from Martha. All I need now is Darwin to return her greeting."

Darwin, after a few moments, slowly but surely, extended his trunk until it was just a foot away from hers. He reaches out but recoils for a minute before his trunk touches Marta's.

"So far so good." Suzanne says.

**Most elephants used their trunks and tusks to socialize with members of the herd. Calves use their trunks to play as well. Seeing Martha and Darwin interacting like this is a positive sign.**

After several minutes, Darwin walks closer to Martha and wraps his trunk around her trunk.

"Yes." Suzanne says, "I think Darwin has finally gotten over his-"

*SQUAWK*

Suzanne is interrupted by a squawk-like chirp. She turns to see what made the noise and couldn't believe her eyes: a small version of the Park's _Daxiatitan_.

"Well, hello there."

She slowly and gently picks up the young animal. "Where did you come from?"

"SUZANNE!"

Suzanne looks up to see Bob running towards her, red as a turnip and panting like a dog.

"Bob! What's wrong?" Suzanne asks, not sure what's going on.

"It's the _Daxiatitan_!" Bob said, "Apparently, a couple of the females didn't finish laying their eggs before Nigel picked them up. Now we have babies all over the place."

"What?!" Suzanne half yelled, "But if any get into the carnivore enclosures…"

They both left to help the other Park keepers gather the Park's latest arrivals.

**Meanwhile, Nigel finds what he was hoping for: the nesting site of the Titanosaurs. Unfortunately, he is only finding scraps of all varieties.**

Nigel is at the site, looking around at the nests. So far, all he's finding are egg shells. He does, however, notice something not so far away: a carcass. A Titanosaur carcass at that. The Titanosaur carcass was rotting and had exposed ribs. Its organs were missing and the scales were beginning to rot off.

"That must be a young _Ampelosaurus_ that didn't survive an attack by a predator, most likely a _Tarascosaurus_." Nigel said.

"Hopefully, they left with the Titanosaurs for bigger prey. This would leave the scavengers to finish the scraps. And, while raptors are mostly seen as being predatory, even the most powerful of predators can stoop to scavenging if it's necessary. Maybe a few hungry-"

Nigel is interrupted by rustling from the bushes behind the carcass. Nigel, cautious, tried to hide behind the Titanosaur carcass. After a few moments, he finally sees what was making the noise: a quadruped with heavy, brown armor on the back of a green dinosaur.

"That's a nodosaur." Nigel said as he walked out from behind the carcass to get a closer look.

**Nodosaurs are said to be related to the Ankylosaurs due to their heavy armor and bulky appearance. The only thing that separated them was that the Nodosaurs had no club tail.**

"This specific nodosaur is a _Struthiosaurus_. There is very little known about this beautiful dinosaur, but if it behaves like other nodosaur, it may lie down onto the ground and lay there until the threat passes."

As if on cue, the _Struthiosaurus_, after sniffing the air for a moment, lied on the ground and remained immobile. Nigel, upon seeing this, looked around to see why the _Struthiosaurus_ ducked.

"Odd. I don't see any-"

*ROOOOOOAAAAAR*

Nigel was, once again interrupted by multiple roars and the trampling sounds of a…

"STAMPEDE!"

Nigel quickly ran for cover as a herd of human-sized dinosaurs ran as if their lives depended on it. These dinosaurs were running on their hind legs and into the other side of the nesting site. These dinosaurs were a bluish green with yellow stripes on their bodies.

"I think I know these dinosaurs!" Nigel said, yelling over the stampede, "I'm positive that those dinosaurs are _Rhabdodon_, a small Iguanodont! They can also be found on the island of the micros! It's obvious they're all running from some predator!"

After several minutes, the herd started to show signs of the end, as the numbers started to decrease. However, one was falling behind the herd and roared before turning its head, still running. All of a sudden, four small, feathered dinosaurs appeared. They were running fast and catching up to the straggling herbivore.

Three of them were a tannish color with a white stripe on the sides, as well as a whit under belly. The face, back, and tail feathers had a reddish brown color while the scales on the nose, hands, and feet were a blackish blue. One was similar in color, but had yellow stripes on the tail feathers and had brown spots all over it, including the white stripe.

One thing that caught Nigel's attention was the feet: They had the sickle-claws seen only in raptors.

One of the raptors gained up to the _Rhabdodon_ and jumped onto the side, starting to claw at it. The remaining pack members, however, caught the smell of the Titanosaur carcass. When the raptor on the Iguanodont saw that the hunt was abandoned, it jumped off the injured dinosaur and ran to the pack.

**It seems this pack of raptors is curious about Nigel's discovery: the Titanosaur carcass. This may be his only chance to get the raptors.**

Nigel set up the time portal, gathers, what little meat is in the carcass and goes in front of the portal.

"HEY! Over here!" Nigel yells to get their attention.

Nigel's plan seems to be working as the raptors start to run in Nigel's direction. Nigel, with the flesh still in his hands, runs through the portal and drops the meat before climbing up the stairs to the platform. By the time Nigel reaches the platform, the raptors have already entered the portal and started eating the remains.

"YES! It worked!" Nigel yelled, excited that he finally got raptors.

**After getting the raptors into their new pen, Nigel checks on Suzanne's plan with the mammoths. And he is pleased with the results.**

Nigel is driving to Mammoth Mount to check Suzanne's progress. When he reached it, he saw her brushing Martha's side while she was eating some hay. On Martha's other side, Darwin was seen drinking on her milk.

In terms of progress: Complete success.

"Well," Nigel said, "It's nice to know that the mammoths are getting along well."

Suzanne stopped brushing and turned to him, saying, "Yeah. It took a while, but it worked like a charm. It also looks like Darwin finally overcame his stage fright."

"Good." Nigel said before heading back to the jeep.

"Wait. Bob wants to talk to you." Suzanne said.

Nigel nodded before leaving Mammoth Mount.

**What Suzanne didn't tell Nigel is that Bob needs all the help he can get.**

When Nigel reached Bob's workshop, he couldn't believe his eyes: Bob and half the keepers were chasing baby _Daxiatitan _left and right. Bob, noticing Nigel, gave up his chase to explain to Nigel what's happening.

"Nigel, it's the _Daxiatitan_! Some of the females laid eggs when you picked them up!"

Nigel asked, "Did they start breeding so soon?"

"No. A few of the females weren't done when you got them."

Nigel thought over the situation for a minute before nodding and helping the keepers gather the babies.

**Throughout the entire day, every available keeper in the Park searched and captured all the baby **_**Daxiatitan**_** and place them into a small holding pen until a new enclosure for them can be built. The next day, and after hours of research, Nigel discovers something hadn't expected: the raptors he caught are not **_**Pyroraptor**_**.**

Nigel is walking on the outside of the raptor's enclosure. The pack was eating a large chunk of meat that was thrown in the enclosure. Nigel had a look of disbelief on his face, but he wouldn't say he was disappointed.

"After doing some research," Nigel said, "I was able to identify these raptors. At first, I thought they were _Pyroraptor_, but I realized they were barely smaller then what the _Pyroraptor _was. I thought they were young adults, but after doing more studying, I realized they were _Variraptor_, another raptor from Cretaceous France."

Nigel saw that the _Variraptors_ had finished eating and started to sleep close together.

"The _Variraptor_ was actually the first raptor found in Europe, as well as a possible relative of the _Deinonychus_. So, while they aren't the main target, they, like all the animals we save, are welcome to the Park."

Nigel then leaves to the time portal to get his primary target.

**Although Nigel is proud that he caught the first of Europe's raptors, he will not be completely happy unless he gets the **_**Pyroraptor**_**.**

Nigel activates the time portal. He gets his things ready and enters the portal. The last thing he expects is a…

*SREEEEEECH*

Nigel gets an earful of pain from a screech. He covers his ears and recoils in pain before looking up to see what made the noise.

The creature looked like an ostrich, even having two toes on each foot. The creature was as big as Nigel. It was covered in whitish yellow feathers while its legs and face were black. The wings had black claws sticking out. It also had an orange bill.

Nigel looked around and saw some heads pop up out of the bushes, looking around to see what made the sentry sound the alarm.

"I think that these are _Gargantuavis_." Nigel said.

"The _Gargantuavis_ is a giant bird from Cretaceous France, as well as one of the earliest relatives of the ratites, the order that consist of giant flightless birds, from the kiwi to the ostrich. These animals are said to have filled in the niche those birds filled in."

All the _Gargantuavis _were staring right at Nigel, causing him to back up a little bit due the unnecessary attention he was getting. When he was out of sight, the giant birds continued what they were doing before being interrupted.

"It's apparent they don't want me here." Nigel said, "I think we'll continue the search somewhere else."

Before Nigel could leave, however, something gets the _Gargantuavis_' attention, causing Nigel to stop, cautious about why they're looking around.

Rustling could be heard on the other side of the flock, which causes the giant birds to look at that approximate location and get more anxious.

After a couple seconds, the _Gargantuavis_ have enough and start running for their lives. One, however, was falling behind.

All of a sudden, three silhouettes jump from the bushes and land on the sides of the giant bird. They started clawing at it with their giant foot claws and…

Wait, foot claws?

Nigel notices the way the creatures were attacking and instantly thought…

"Raptors!"

The attack kept going for a minute before the _Gargantuavis_ falls to the ground, dead. With the onslaught over, Nigel got a good look at the predators.

They were indeed raptors, but not _Variraptors_. Two of these raptors' feathers were light brown with brown spots and 'mask,' as well as a white collar. One had a similar color scheme, but had a redder tint to the brown feathers and had a red collar instead of white. The scales and snout were a light peachy color and had black claws that were redden by the bird's blood.

"There's no mistaken this time." Nigel said, "Those have got to be the _Pyroraptors_ I was looking for."

**Many scientists believe that all raptors behaved like wolves, hunting in packs and they may have mated for life. The **_**Pyroraptor**_** is no exception.**

Before the _Pyroraptors_ could start eating, they were interrupted by several uninvited guests: a pack of seven rival _Pyroraptors_!

The larger pack start screeching and charging at the pack that killed the _Gargantuavis_. The smaller pack, knowing that they're outnumbered, turned and ran from the surrendered kill. The pack that chased away the smaller pack started eating the kill while the smaller pack starts on a new hunt.

They immediately get the scent of new prey: Nigel.

Nigel, seeing the danger, tried to set up the time portal, but realized the raptors were going too fast for him to do it in time, so he did the only logical thing to do: run.

He runs as fast as he could to escape the raptors.

Nigel runs into a trail that is beside the mountains. He runs through the trail, looking over his shoulder every now and again to see if he's being followed. He stops when he notices that the raptors weren't following. He looks around to find the raptors. In the bushes not too far away, he sees three barely visible creatures. He knew they were the _Pyroraptors_.

Nigel, seeing an open window of opportunity, sets up the time portal, not keeping his eyes off the area the raptors were. When he activates the portal, the _Pyroraptors_ make their move and charge.

Nigel runs through the portal and quickly climbs the ladder. One of the raptors, which ran through the portal, jumped and snapped at Nigel's foot, barely missing.

When Nigel got the platform, he looks down and sees all three _Pyroraptors_ jumping and snapping at the ladder he climbed up.

"YES! Now we got the target animal!" Nigel yells happily.

**After the raptors settle down and get some food in their system, they are placed in a new enclosure to live in.**

Nigel is looking in the _Pyroraptor_ enclosure. One of the females was still eating some meat that was thrown in the enclosure while the male was grooming the other female.

"It looks like we might get a new breeding program with the raptors." Nigel said.

"Those two over there must be the alphas of the pack. They may start breeding soon enough. I'm not sure about the other female, though. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Nigel walks away and starts planning on the next animal to get for the Park.

**Next time, Nigel goes 5 million years ago in Asia to get the biggest shark ever to have existed…**

*Shot of Nigel in a boat chumming the water when a giant shark with a smaller shark in its mouth jumped out of the water*

**While Suzanne help Matilda go through a hard ordeal with the Park's resident mother…**

*Shot of Suzanne working on a sedated and heavily injured Matilda. If seen closely, a stub where an arm was could be seen*

**And Bob plays Cupid with the **_**Homotherium**_**.**

*Shot of Bob opening a gate that allows the male _Homotherium_ into the female's side*

**But for now, all is as it should be at Prehistoric Park.**

Finally, I'm finished with this chapter. I am sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have the motivation to write in a while. But hey, it's done and over, so I hope you enjoyed the suspense and mystery in this chapter. This chapter, Nigel caught:

**4 **_**Variraptor**_** (One Male and three Females)**

**3 **_**Pyroraptor **_**(One Male and two Female)**

Again, I don't own _Prehistoric Park_ or the characters it has. That honor still belongs to the Impossible Pictures Productions.

So, do you like, dislike, or so-so? Again, I apologize for the long wait. By the way, please stop with the suggestions. I have all the chapters planned out and I don't need them. They are appreciated, but not necessary, so I'm sorry to decline the current and further ideas.


	4. Ultra Shark

**There is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time, Nigel travels to prehistoric Asia to get one of the most common fossils: a giant shark that housed huge teeth, while Bob gets his turn to get the**_** Homotherium **_**to play nice and Suzanne has to help the queen of Prehistoric Park get back on her legs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park!**

**Chapter 4: Ultra Shark**

**The Park is going rather well with its new residents. The **_**Majungasaurus**_** family has settled down into their meadow home, Darwin is going more attached to the herd, thanks to Martha, and the new raptors are growing use to their new home. But now, Nigel wants to get a creature Prehistoric Park has never attempted before: a marine monster. This one Nigel has planned is one of the most common fossils, and could be his most dangerous adventure ever.**

Nigel is in his bungalow with a shark tooth in his hand. But this tooth was special in two ways. One; it was a fossil tooth, and two; it was as big as his hand!

"This tooth belongs to the giant shark known as _Megalodon_." Nigel said.

"The _Megalodon_ was a prehistoric shark that came to exist around 28 million years ago and died out about 1 million years ago. As you can see, the teeth are as big as my hand. In fact, the jaws were estimated to be six feet tall and six feet wide, which means the shark the jaws belong to was believed to be around 50 feet in length."

**And with a size like the **_**Megalodon's**_**, there was only one think that soothed their appetites: any large animal that can fit in its mouth.**

Nigel gets up to leave for Bob's workshop.

**Meanwhile, Bob is putting the finishing touches on the new aquatic time portal.**

Bob is in his workshop. On his work table, there were two poles that looked like time portal poles. However, these poles were thinner and had floatation devises on the top and bottom.

Bob turns and says, "Almost done. Hopefully, Nigel will be able to use these to get underwater. With those inflatable buoys that control their buoyancy and a special waterproof alloy, they could be used to get any aquatic animal. We just need to test them first and…"

"Bob!"

Bob looks and sees Nigel heading towards him. From the look on his face, Bob may not have the chance to test the poles.

"Bob, is the aqua time portal ready?" Nigel asks when he arrives.

"Almost. I just need to run one last test then…"

*RING**RING*

Bob gets interrupted by the workshop's phone. He goes to it and answers it, saying, "Hello?"

After a short pause, he half yells, "Matilda's what?! She's WHERE?! HOW?! Alright. I'll tell Nigel. He's with me at the shop. We'll be there soon."

Bob hung up the phone and turned to Nigel and said, "Nigel, Matilda somehow escaped her enclosure and got into _Majungasaurus _Meadow!"

Meanwhile, pandemonium is rampant at said enclosure. Matilda and the mother _Majungasaurus_, named Mama Majunga, were roaring at each other as they stomped the ground. The three babies were hiding in the bushes, waiting for the fight to end.

**This fight has to be broken immediately. While most apex predators ignore one another, a protective mother will snap at any living thing. How Matilda even got into the enclosure is unknown. But one thing is clear: Mama Majunga wants Matilda gone now.**

Several staff members were outside the fence of the enclosure, a couple armed with tranquilizers.

**While Matilda is still not fully grown, she's very big compared to Mama Majunga. However, Mama Majunga has age and durability on her side. Abelisaurs are said to have tough hides compared to Tyrannosaurs.**

After a few moments of roaring, Matilda is the first to attack. She charges at Mama Majunga, who moves to the side and snaps at Matilda's leg, barely missing it by inches. They quickly turned to face each other.

**Due to the last confrontation still fresh in their minds, the keepers try to tranquillize Matilda first.**

One of the keepers aims the tranquilizer at Matilda and fires. The dart hits Matilda at her shoulder, causing her to roar in retaliation.

Mama Majunga, seeing Matilda distracted, charged with her mouth open and clamped on Matilda's right arm. In one quick motion, she pulls back and rips Matilda's arm off! This caused the keepers to wince.

Matilda, caught off guard, roars in pain and backs up. Mama Majunga quickly swallows the detached limb and roared at the now injured _T. Rex_ before she charged.

Matilda, distracted by the injury, gets an even bigger shock when Mama Majunga slammed her head into Matilda's side, causing her to fall to the ground and fall unconscious. Roaring in victory, Mama Majunga starts to loom over the gravely injured Matilda.

**Ever since Nigel brought her back to the Park, Matilda was considered the queen of the Park. Now, the queen was getting overthrown.**

All of a sudden, a roar of an engine can be heard as Nigel's truck came almost out of nowhere. The gates that go into the enclosure open and allow Nigel the access he needs.

"There goes Nigel being a hero again." Some random keeper said.

Mama Majunga looks up and sees Nigel's jeep. Bob, whose riding shotgun, quickly raises his tranquilizer and quickly fires.

The dart hits Mama Majunga's side, but doesn't seem to distract her one bit. Right now, she's focused on only one thing: Nigel's jeep.

"Step on it, Nigel!" Bob yelled as Mama Majunga roared at them. Nigel was more than happy to oblige as he started to drive the jeep away from Matilda.

The chase lasted for several minutes before Mama Majunga started to slow down then collapse, the dart finally working.

**After the pandemonium, Matilda is sent to Suzanne for her turn in the E.R. Meanwhile, Nigel begins his adventure to prehistoric Asia to get the biggest predatory fish ever.**

Nigel is at another part of the Park, near the ocean. There was a place that looked like a small dock, and in that dock was a boat pointing to an entrance that replicated to time portals entrance, even having holding tanks at the sides.

The boat was a sailboat, about 20 feet long and having a decent sized cabin, big enough for Nigel and the camera crew.

"Say hello to the _Era Traveler_." Nigel said.

"This beauty will be used for any and all marine explorations. Her maiden voyage will begin as soon as Bob gives us the okay, which should be soon."

As if by command, Bob is seen walking toward Nigel with the now completed aqua time portal poles.

"Final tests are complete Nigel." Bob said, "They're ready when you are."

Nigel nodded before he plucked them from Bob's hands and headed to the _Era Traveler_. As soon as he boarded, the portal activates as the boat starts to enter it.

When the _Era Traveler_ goes all the way through the portal, the area they were in looked nearly exactly like the Pacific Ocean. There was no land visible at all. There was only water as far as the eye can see.

"Alright." Nigel said, "We'll have to travel…west to get to the area we need to be. Full speed ahead!"

**Back at the Park, Bob has some things to cover for Suzanne while she was helping Matilda recover. The first step on the to-do list: get the **_**Homotherium**_** to play nice.**

At the _Homotherium_ enclosure, Bob and some of the keepers are just outside the fencing. In the split enclosure, the _Homotherium_ were just laying on opposite sides of their own half of the enclosure.

"When we first got them," Bob said, "They didn't get along very well. Nigel thinks it might have something to do with them being solitary animals."

**Most big cats live solitary lifestyles, with the exception of lions and **_**Smilodons**_**. The only time big cats do get together is when it's mating time. That actually may be the time soon, if not now.**

"We've noticed a slight difference in behavior." Bob said.

"The female urinates every now and then at the corner closest to the male's side. The male would sniff that spot a couple times a day before continuing on his way. We think she's in heat and she's trying to get his attention. We're gonna put the male in her enclosure to see if he's really interested in her."

Bob then gave another keeper the sign to open the gate. After the gate is opened, the male slowly walks through the open gate, cautious about the female.

**Much like how the **_**Smilodons**_** were introduced, a high-powered hose will be used if the **_**Homotherium**_** show signs of aggression.**

A truck with a hose is approaching the enclosure. The hose is already on standby.

The male _Homotherium_ is sniffing around the female's side of the enclosure. He turns and sees the female laying on her side, like she was napping, with her head up and looking straight at him. She didn't look all too happy to see him, but she wasn't being aggressive.

The male steps closer to the female, causing the female to quickly stand up, cautious about the male. The male stops a few steps away from the female.

After several moments, the male walked closer to the highly cautious female, causing her to swat at him, barely missing. This caused the male to step back and growl, which the female growled back.

"Get the hose re-"Bob started to say until he noticed the _Homotherium_ stopped being aggressive. Rather, the aggression quickly changed into curiosity as they start sniffing each other. They were still cautious about each other, but their curiosity in each other is too overpowering for them to ignore.

"Never mind."

**Back in Pleistocene Asia, Nigel has a plan that he believes will undoubtedly lure in the **_**Megalodon**_**: bait.**

Nigel is on the bow of the _Era Traveler_ with a large barrel next to him. In that barrel, there was a heavy amount of chopped up fish and fish guts. In other words: chum.

As he's chumming the water, Nigel says, "As you can see, I'm chumming the water to lure the _Megalodon_. This tactic always works when luring sharks, especially carnivorous ones."

**Nearly all sharks have superb senses of smell. Several species are able to smell a drop of blood over 3,000 yards away.**

As Nigel continues chumming the water, a couple sharks can be seen investigating the area.

"Looks like we're already getting some popularity" Nigel said.

"Out here in the open ocean, there are a limited amount of sharks here, especially during the Pleistocene. We're lucky that we're finding sharks at all. We're even luckier that the sharks are some of the most famous: great whites."

As Nigel says that, a large great white, about 17 feet long, can be seen just below the surface. A few yards away, two smaller great whites can barely be seen.

"If we get a _Megalodon_ in the area, our sonar should be able to detect it. I would love to bring back a big one, but Bob said that there's no room in the enclosure for one over 37 feet long, so I can't get a huge one. I would, however, love to at least see a titanic shark."

"Nigel!"

Nigel is interrupted by one of the _Era Traveler's _crewmembers calling from the cabin. Nigel, curious, stops chumming and goes into the cabin t investigate.

The crewmember, seeing Nigel entering the cabin, points to the sonar.

"Look, Nigel. Over at the corner, we're getting about four maybe five blips northeast from the boat. They're pretty big, over 20 feet."

"Odd." Nigel said, "Sharks don't live in groups except hammerheads. Either there's a feeding frenzy over there or-"

"THERE SHE BLOWS!"

Above deck, the lookout is pointing to where the sonar is showing the blips.

Nearly everyone aboard went above deck to see what the lookout was pointing. What they saw was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Northeast to the _Era Traveler_ was the explanation for the multiple blips on sonar: whales. The whales were spouting as they were swimming closer. There were three adults, each was around 20 feet long, save for two, which were obviously calves. The main color that the crew could see on these whales was black.

Nigel couldn't hold back a smile when he saw the spouting whales.

"I'm positive," Nigel said, "that those are _Brygmophyseter_, an extinct relative to the modern sperm whale. Many scientists believe that the _Brygmophyseter_ may have hunted in packs, much like killer whales do today. They also, as you can see, live in groups called pods, much like modern toothed whales. From the looks of it, this might be a matriarchal pod, mainly because there are calves there."

The whales continued spouting and getting closer to the boat. One of the calves, about 8 feet long, breaches, jumping out of the water before crashing back into the ocean.

As everyone watched the small pod of whales, Nigel headed back to the cabin to go to another area. When he entered, he noticed one more blip on sonar. But unlike the whale blips, this one was coming from the south and it was over twice the size of the whales. It was also less than a couple yards away.

**The time for peace is now over as Nigel gets a huge surprise.**

Nigel quickly went to the stern of the boat, still seeing the three great whites circling the boat. All of a sudden, two of the sharks, including the 17 footer, swam as fast as they could. Only one, 9 foot great white shark remained.

Not for long, as what happened next was practically in slow motion.

The unsuspecting shark is suddenly forced out of the water while it's in the mouth of an even bigger shark. The giant shark, about 48 feet in length, jumped nearly completely out of the water. The basic description of the shark was that of a giant great white shark, but it had black stripes on the back.

After the giant shark crashed into the water, causing a huge splash that disturbed the boat, the crewmembers on board quickly went to where Nigel was to investigate what happened.

What they saw was Nigel wet as person in the splash zone of the orca show at SeaWorld. His face was one of aw mixed with surprise.

"WOW!"

Nigel started to act like a kid who found Bigfoot after that.

"Did you guys see that?! That was, without a doubt, the biggest shark I've EVER seen!"

**Back at the Park, Suzanne is trying to help Matilda recover from her fight with Mama Majunga. Unfortunately, a forced amputation is the least of her worries.**

At the Park's ER, Suzanne is examining Matilda, who is now tranquilized and on the same bedding she put her brother Terrence on. The stump where Matilda's arm used to be can be seen clear as day.

Suzanne, sighing, turns to the camera and says, "She's got several broken ribs from Mama's head slam, and a broken leg from the fall. Normally, I would bandage the broken leg, but with my experience with carnivorous dinosaurs here at the Park shows that they grow surprisingly fast. I'm worried that if I cast her leg, she'll grow some more before the leg heals. When that happens, the leg could lose circulation."

**While the ribs will heal in time, the leg needs to be wrapped up. But the growth rate the **_**Tyrannosaurus**_** has could be faster than that of bone repairing itself. However, Suzanne may have someone in mind that could help.**

After several minutes, someone also in Prehistoric Park veterinarian clothing walks in. She was a red-headed woman white fairly tanned skin and was around Suzanne's age, if not older.

"Thanks for coming, Sarah." Suzanne said offering her hand to her colleague.

Sarah, who started shaking Suzanne's hand, said, "How can I possibly miss out on a chance to see my old colleague? Besides…"

She pauses to see the critically injured Matilda.

"…she needs our help fast."

They both immediately went to work to help Matilda. After several moments, Suzanne stopped for a break and explains why her colleague is at the Park.

"Back in collage, Sarah was the MacGyver of veterinarians, often using what's at hand to patch up any and all animals. After I started working at Prehistoric Park, she went to Kenya to assist game wardens patch up wild animals who barely survive their encounters with poachers. She may know something that could help Matilda."

Sarah turns to Suzanne and asks, "Before I do anything, Sue, there's something I need to ask: how fast do the _Rex_ at the Park grow?"

"Well, they gain over four pounds each day. Why do you ask?"

Sarah sighed, "From the looks of the damage, it'll take about three, maybe even four weeks for her leg to recover. The bandages here will constrict her leg."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that. Have any alternatives?"

Sarah looked around, hoping to have an idea. She saw a baked potato wrapped in aluminum foil and got confused.

"Whose baked potato is that?" Sarah asked.

Suzanne looked at the baked potato and frowned. "Alice!"

Suzanne's blonde assistant came in. 'Yes, Suzanne?"

"Is that your baked potato over there?" Suzanne pointed.

Alice immediately blushed with embarrassment as she went to retrieve her lunch. "Sorry, Suzanne."

She quickly picked up the potato and walked to put it in the employee lounge, not before she wrapped an exposed part of the potato.

As Sarah watched the assistant leave, the gears in her head went to work as she remembered watching Alice wrap the potato.

Ding! She's got it!

"Sue!"

Suzanne turned to Sarah at surprise. "What?"

"I have an idea. First, go to the cafeteria to get LOTS of aluminum foil. I'll get some of the resin ready."

Suzanne looked at Sarah like she was a madwoman. "What are you planning?"

Sarah just gave Suzanne a knowing smirk as she got a stick of gum out before she started chewing it. "You'll find out soon enough."

**As Suzanne and Sarah start the plan, Nigel is still hunting the giant shark back in prehistoric Asia. Instead of being in the open ocean, however, they were much closer to land.**

Back with Nigel, the _Era Traveler _was on another patch of water, a bay, to be precise. Nigel is on the side of the boat, wearing diving gear and getting ready to jump.

"Where we're at," Nigel said, "is a bay. Like other sharks, _Megalodon_ may have been cannibalistic, so the young would've gone to shallow waters. I'm hoping that there are a few young ones in this bay."

With that said, Nigel pulled down his goggles/regulator before taking a jump into the bay. The bay wasn't completely deep, less than 70 feet deep. He started swimming southwest of the boat, where he sees a field of seaweed.

**Nigel will have to be careful, for one wrong move could lead him to end up in the jaws of the shark he's looking for.**

Nigel continued swimming until he saw a couple small silhouettes swimming away. Curious, Nigel swam faster to try and catch up with the mysterious animals.

As Nigel swam to where the silhouettes were, he notices a sudden shift in the current behind him. Cautious, Nigel quickly turns around only to see nothing but water.

Nigel sighed, "Calm down, Nigel. You're just imagining things."

After saying that, he turns around to continue his swim…

Only to get the biggest scare he's gotten so far.

"AHHH!"

What Nigel saw was… a black dolphin-like cetacean looking at him?

"What the…"

He looked around and saw several others just like the one which nearly gave him a heart attack. Calmed down, Nigel was able to get a closer and better look at the cetaceans.

The most basic description he can come up is that they looked EXACTLY like false killer whales in the present. The only key difference he can see is that there's a white spot behind each eye of each of these false killers. Also, a grey spot can be seen clear as day behind their dorsal fin.

"These animals must be the ancient relatives of the false killer whales_._" Nigel said.

"If I'm not mistaken, the precise species for these false killers is the _Pseudorca Yokoyamai_, an extinct species of false killer whale_._"

**Most animals that are native in the present had relatives that had gone extinct millions of years ago. Here in Pliocene Asia, the sister species of the modern false killer whales thrive. However, they, too, will go extinct alongside their possible predator: the **_**Megalodon**_**.**

As Nigel is swimming with the extinct false killer whales, he counts how many he can see.

"From the looks of it, there are only seven members in this small pod. Normally, false killer whales live in huge pods, more than 50. This pod must have gotten separated from the main pod. Maybe I could_-_"

All of a sudden, the prehistoric false killers started to frenzy as one of them sent what sounded like a warning chirp. The false killers swam every which way, trying to look for cover.

Nigel looked around, now extremely cautious.

"Something has spooked them. There must be a big predator here_._" Something big catches his eye.

"AND THERE IT IS!"

All of a sudden, a 22-foot shark appears almost out of nowhere and gives chase to the small pod. The shark looked like a great white, but there was one major difference: stripes on the back.

"I think that's a juvenile _Megalodon_! And a big one at that!"

The shark continued the chase, nearly catching up to a couple before they make a swift turn away from the mouth. As the young _Megalodon_ attacked, several individuals started to counterattack by ramming into the gills of the giant baby.

**Dolphins defend themselves from sharks by ramming into the gills. That is no exception to these extinct relatives, however, little do they know, they're heading into a death trap.**

Nigel noticed something off about the bottom of the bay as he followed they predator and prey: it was getting shallower. And what's worse is that the chase is leading to a narrow way that Nigel easily identified as a…

"RIVER! If those animals get stuck in the river, they'll all die!"

**In most oceanic animals, freshwater is strictly forbidden territory. Their cells will burst due there being too much water for their highly specialized to handle. Nigel will have to act fast to save the animals from committing accidental suicide.**

Nigel, noticing that the false killer whales are on the counterattack caused a short pause, headed toward the river opening to do something desperate.

He swam to one side of the river opening and placed one of the aquatic portal prods on the surface before swimming to the other side to place the other prod, quickly activating the portal.

He turns and sees the false killers being chased by the _Megalodon_ right at him.

Nigel reacted fast as he swam straight into the portal, the false killer whales hot on his heels. As Nigel climbed the ladder that led to the top of the platform, taking off his swim fins before he does, the young _Megalodon_ enters the portal and started snapping around. It nearly started to continue the chase until the smell of blood caught its attention.

The scent of blood is actually chum that's getting spilt into the mega shark's new home.

**Much like the **_**Deinosuchus**_**, Nigel had the **_**Megalodon**_**'s enclosure close to the aquatic portal to prevent damage to the area and to the shark.**

At the _Megalodon_ enclosure, _Megalodon_ Bay, Bob is chumming the water to lure the giant baby to its new home. The 'bay' is a fenced off part of the ocean near the Park. The enclosure was 50 feet deep and open, over 20,000 feet in diameter.

After the young _Megalodon_ swims into the enclosure, the door behind it closed as it swam in its new home.

"Well," Bob said, "That's one fish down. Hope Nigel knows where to put the dolphins."

**As it turns out, Nigel **_**did**_** have a place for the primitive dolphins: an extra enclosure that could easily house the new mammals.**

After some time, the _Pseudorca Yokoyamai_ pod is transported to an enclosure similar to the _Megalodon_'s, only smaller in diameter, about 500 feet, and shallower at 10 feet deep.

Walking on the platform placed around the enclosure was Nigel. He stopped when he noticed one of the calves surfaced next to him before it popped its head out of the water to look at Nigel. Nigel, smirking, squatted down and reached his hand out to the curious calf.

Before either could do anything, an adult female came between them and lured the calf away.

Nigel sighed, "Well, it'll take quite some time for them to trust humans."

**For now, the Park is starting to calm down. The **_**Megalodon**_** has finally settled into his new home, as do the **_**Yokoyamai**_**. The **_**Homotherium **_**are finally getting along. And as for Matilda…**

Nigel is at the vet clinic to check on a tranquilized Matilda still on the ER table. Her leg was wrapped up with…

'Aluminum foil?" Nigel asked, confused.

Suzanne shrugged, "Hey, it was Sarah's idea."

Sarah nodded as she chewed another stick of gum.

Nigel looked at Sarah and asked, "Where did you get such a crazy idea?"

Sarah replied, "After seeing Alice wrap her hot potato, I thought that, since foil isn't as stubborn as normal bandages, yet can be durable under the right conditions. I just mixed some resin, placed the foil on Matilda's leg, and then covered the foil with the resin. Simple as that."

Nigel still seemed confused about something. "How did you keep the foil still and together while covering it with the resin?"

Sarah blew a bubble with her gum before it popped. "Gum."

"Gum?"

"Yeah, gum. Took a few sticks, but we kept it together long enough for me to put the resin on the foil."

Nigel nodded, accepting the explanation. "How long will it be before we can move her back to her enclosure?"

"Give her a few weeks of bed rest and she should be able to grow out of that makeshift cast. After that, the bone should be able to repair itself on its own. She should still be sedated for that, but give her less than a week, and she should be able to move around with a limp."

Nigel nodded, happy that the queen shall make a full recovery. There was something that still bothered him, however: how did Matilda escape from her enclosure? How did she get into Mama Majunga's?

**After a few weeks, Matilda is finally allowed into her own enclosure...**

At _T. Rex_ Hill, Matilda is being unloaded to her side of the enclosure, a limp seen clear as day.

**The **_**Homotherium **_**finally accept one another's company…**

The male and female _Homotherium_ are both laying in the shade.

**And all is finally starting to settle down at the Park. But with the incident's questions remaining unanswered, who knows how long this peace will last, as well as the fear of a new breakout being the Park's new nightmare.**

**Next time, Nigel travels back to the Permian to get a possible ancestor…**

*Shows a shot of Nigel in a desert area. In front of him were burrows with a small furless gopher like creature sticking out as several others were walking about*

…while Bob tries to figure out the mystery of what caused Matilda's breakout along a famed idol.

*Shows a shot of Bob looking at some chewed up wood. Next to him is an old person who's also looking at the wood. The man is in his 80s and wearing a tan jacket and matching shorts*

And with that, this is FINALLY the end of another chapter. I am TERRIBLY sorry about not posting in a while, but school was being really difficult and overboard with the work. So for those still with me, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I hope it doesn't happen again. This chapter, Nigel caught:

1 _Megalodon_ (Male)

7 _Pseudorca Yokoyamai _(Two Females, three Males, and two calves)

Again, I don't own _Prehistoric Park_ or the characters it has. That honor belongs to the Impossible Pictures Productions.


End file.
